


Mostly Pynch TRC drabbles

by DemonOfTheWoods (AmericaWasntLost)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, pynch - Freeform, trc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaWasntLost/pseuds/DemonOfTheWoods
Summary: Eventually will be more of a collectionI haven't written in forever please be merciful. I love my pynch babies so much





	1. Lynch and Parrish go to a B&B

Ronan drove, a tense and serious expression flooded the soft skin stretched over the hard lines of his jaw. Adam sat beside him, fingers white-knuckled from bracing himself against the winding turns of the Appalachians. He'd never been to this part of the mountains, and was beginning to wonder if Ronan had either. Still he drove, fast and determined. Occasionally drifting the BMW around the winding road before them.  
"Dreamer, where are we going?"  
"Do you not know, Magician?" Ronan replied, mysteriously.  
Adam sighed, his boyfriend had been quieter these days, more thoughtful, maybe even more mature. The first 4 hours of him being home from college had been a whirlwind. Ronan picking him up from the airport, and instantly being launched into an adventure. He had no idea what was in store for him.  
The car launched over a hill, giving Adam the feeling of weightlessness. He had always hated that feeling, as it was so similar to anxiety. Until he had met Ronan, and realized how similar it was to feeling seeing the other boy gave him. Butterflies. Relating it to good memories instead of bad, was similar to rewriting history in a way. He smiled to himself, and sneaked a glimpse at Ronan, only to see he was wearing a slight grin himself.  
Oh Ronan, what secrets do you hold?  
At the sight of that coveted and genuine smile, Adam relaxed and tried to stop worrying about where he was being taken. Ronan Lynch always took care of him. Ronan Lynch always provided an adventure. He lay he seat back and watched the snowy landscape scroll by the window.  
____  
Adam felt himself suddenly being flung forward, he woke startled, gasping for air. When had he fallen asleep? His eyes were still adjusting to the waking world. He heard soft rap coming from the speakers, maybe it was his drowsy state but it sounded foreign. German, maybe. He felt Ronan's knuckles softly rapping on his knee. "Sorry babe, missed the turn. You can go back to sleep."  
Adam contemplated sleep, he'd had a long day of travel, especially with the airline losing his luggage in Baltimore. But the fresh scent of pines, snow, and decaying leaves hit his nose and he bolted upright.  
"Mmm." he blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, just to see darkness pierced only by the headlights. "Where are we?"  
Ronan let out a hearty laugh, a laugh that Adam would fight wars for, that Adam would sacrifice anything for. The laugh that melted away any ice that had formed on his heart during his life, the laugh that could turn this cold snowy evening into a summer's day.  
Adam reached to lace his fingers through Ronan's, resting them on the BMW's gearshift. He was happy. He’d always seen his childhood home of Henrietta as a place to leave, but Ronan. Ronan was home. Wherever Ronan was, that’s where he wanted to be.  
Ronan smoothly flipped the car around and headed up a steep dirt road. The engine growled as they climbed, the wintertime fog getting thicker.  
Ronan rolled down the windows and let a holler out into the night.  
Adam smiled, he had missed this so much. He raised his hand and trailed a finger behind Ronan’s ear, making his way down to his arm. Oh, how he longed to be wrapped in those strong, deeply tanned arms.  
Ronan shot him a look, “Come on, Parrish. Even I can control myself.”  
“Sorry.” Adam retreated, folding his hands in his lap.  
Ronan turned up a gravel, tree-lined driveway. A rustic wooden arch announced Majestic Acres Bed and Breakfast.  
A B&B? Adam mused. Not exactly his dark and cruel presenting boyfriend’s type of attraction. He never would have imagined The Snake as the psychics had labeled Ronan, booking reservations at a bed and breakfast. He tried to smother a laugh as the image popped into his head. Ronan drinking tea on drab flower-upholstered couch, attending basket weaving classes, going on fall foliage hikes. It was almost unthinkable.  
Ronan’s face went red with embarrassment. He must have realized how this looked. “Hey, Parrish? Stuff it.”  
He pulled into an empty dirt lot, hastily throwing the parking brake before the car had fully stopped. The BMW groaned in protest. Ronan sucked air through his teeth and then mimicked the groan, mocking his car.  
Adam smiled.  
Ronan sneered.  
Ronan pulled Adam out of the car and carried him inside.  
____  
It had taken every ounce of Ronan’s willpower to stay focused on the road. Since Adam had left, he felt like he was holding his breath. And now to have him back home, he could breathe freely again. He pulled Adam closer in his arms, tucking his smoothe blonde head under his chin. His pulse raced at he punched a code into the door of the lodge. He swung the door open, stepping into the messily decorated bed and breakfast. It looked as if they had changed decor many times over the years, but instead of replacing it, they just crammed the new in with the old. He’d managed to rent it out since it was only open for the warmer seasons, giving them absolute privacy.  
Once inside, the boys turned into a fearsome tornado. Ronan slammed Adam into a wall, he tore the off his button-down, spraying buttons across the room, and dove straight for his neck. He bit him lovingly as he worked his way down, leaving a tapestry of marks on Adam’s fair skin. He paused at Adam’s belt and let out a shaky breath. He straightened and softly kissed the magician’s lips. Ronan tucked his fingers under Adam’s belt and led him up a spiral staircase to an expansive living room filled with non matching couches and chairs, all somewhat facing a wall of glass. Billions upon billions of stars sprinkled the night sky, shedding a soft light into the room. Ronan gently pushed Adam onto a dreadfully patterned couch in a patch of pale moonlight, taking off his own shirt as he climbed on top. Adam was otherworldly when basked in starlight, the blueness of his veins more prominent, his sandy hair appeared translucent.  
Adam bit his lip, gazing upward with longing. He rolled his hips into Ronan and let out a whimper.  
Ronan ran a finger over Adam’s lips, “Is there something you want?”  
Adam nodded, his eyes pleading.  
“I don’t think you want it enough.”  
Adam unbuckled Ronan’s pants and pushed them down just enough to free his boy’s bulge. He sucked his off softly, slowly getting hungrier and needier. Ronan let out gasps through clenched teeth, grabbing Adam by the hair, controlling his movements. Finally breathless Adam fell back, panting.  
“Was that convincing enough?” Adam whispered.  
Ronan kissed him in reply. He stood and shook the rest of his pants off, he picked up Adam and threw him over his shoulder, heading down the hall.  
“Now for your reward.”


	2. Ronan is an awkward bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had a need to meme

Gansey pushed open the doors of Nino’s with his newest acquaintance, Adam, in tow. Adam had saved him earlier that morning when the Camaro broke down on the side of the road. Gansey insisted he pay for the services in order to show his gratitude, but Adam forcefully refused. After a few moments of polite arguing, Adam finally agreed to allow Gansey to buy him lunch. Gansey strode over to the currently occupied corner booth where a shaved head lay throwing pencils into the ceiling.   
“Shall I call the ER to set a room aside for when you blind yourself?” Gansey asked Ronan, sliding into the booth.   
Ronan sat up and threatened him with a pencil. “Tell them to make it two,” he quipped, tapping the No.2 stamped on the pencil.  
Pushing him away, Gansey turned to Adam who was admiring the art on the walls of the pizzeria. It was questionable if anything in the restaurant could really be considered art. “Ronan, this is Adam. Adam, Ronan.”  
“Hey how are you?” Adam extended a hand.   
Ronan just now noticed the boy standing before him. He sized him up from head to toe, making eye contact for a moment too long. “I’m gay-” He coughed. “Great.”   
Ronan quickly looked away and threw another pencil at the ceiling.   
Adam scooched into the booth next to him and took a pencil from the box. He flung it at the ceiling and it bounced off, right onto a passing waitress’s tray.   
“Oh fuck off!” Ronan punched his shoulder approvingly. “You are a magician!”


	3. ok but ronan has curly hair right right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want little baby Ronan who has curls before he's a total salt
> 
>  
> 
> dying for more trc content save me maggie

Gansey found his way out of Henrietta and slowly wound his way along the twisting narrow road into the mountains. he’d come here for one reason and one reason alone. to figure out why he was magically brought back from the dead. the why was also entwined in a how. he’d come looking for answers, and enrolled himself in the prestigious local private school Aglionby Academy, as that is the Gansey way of life. Two birds with one stone, as his father would say. A map and an emf meter laid out on the dash, Gansey would scribble dots on the map every time the meter went haywire, trying to turn the dots into a line. A ley line ran through this part of the country, but no complete maps existed so he’d set out to make his own. The emf meter started to go berserk, screaming as it reached the red zone on the scale. He hurriedly pulled onto the shoulder and climbed out of his blindingly orange Camaro. He zigged and zagged across the deserted road, furiously scribbling the highest readings on the map. The reader peaked as he stepped into the forest, he stepped cautiously into the trees and the meter went silent. He hit it a few times, but nothing. Maybe the batteries had died. He stepped out of the treeline and back to the road to find another car sitting behind the Camaro. A slender boy around his age stepped out if the driver’s seat of a black BMW, standing behind the door as if for protection. He brushed ringlets of dark brown curls away from his eyes and raised a hand in a wave to Gansey.  
“You lost?” He asked  
“No, I’m quite alright thank you.” Gansey replied.   
“Right. well you won’t find cell service here, try 5 miles in any direction.”   
“Oh I’m not looking for cell reception.” The emf reader in his hand sprung back to life, beeping and crackling loudly. “Well that’s weird.”   
The other boy leaned further over the door if his car. “Say, what are you doing out here if you aren’t lost?”   
“Um… exploring?” Gansey offered, lamely. “What are you doing out here?”  
Curly Hair stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Well you see, this is my land…momma asked me to see what the lights and noise running all up and around were.” He must have been holding back his accent before, as he drawled heavily once he said momma.   
Gansey sucked through his teeth in embarrassment, he must have been too distracted to notice this was private property. He stumbled heading towards the Camaro. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize, please apologize to your mother for me, I didn’t mean to cause a commotion!”   
Curls cackled and dropped the accent, “I’m kidding dude, you must be new here?”   
Gansey stopped in his tracks, lips parted, no sound coming out. He managed a nod.  
“I’m Ronan.” He offered a hand to Gansey, adding “Lynch. Welcome to Henrietta.”   
“Gansey.” He firmly shook Ronan’s hand. “Just Gansey?”   
Gansey sighed and supplies his full name. “But just Gansey is fine.”  
“Okay Just Gansey, now that we’re friendly, can I ask in seriousness what the hell you are doing up here with all that equipment? Are you one of those ghost hunter freaks?”   
“Not a ghost hunter, possibly a freak.” Gansey replied with a warm smile.   
“Regular freaks are abundant here, you’ll fit right in.”


End file.
